


Impulse Control (or the lack of)

by mediumgrave



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: An unsurpring use of arcane eye, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Kravitz has a vagina, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Voyeurism, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediumgrave/pseuds/mediumgrave
Summary: Yet, there was one thought that managed to stick out despite how normal this situation was.This would absolutely be the best opportunity to jack off to his boyfriend.





	Impulse Control (or the lack of)

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 2: Voyeurism 
> 
> Prompt taken from @NihilistShiro on twitter's kinktober list.  
I'm bad at commitment so I'm taking from several lists throughout the month, but it's more fun for me that way

Kravitz hadn’t necessarily meant for the evening to turn out the way that it had. In all honesty, it really was supposed to be a quick visit home and then straight back to work.

He tore a rift into space, the same way that he had countless of times before and stepped into it without paying much mind. Once this simple ritualistic action was completed did he start paying attention to what was in front of him.

His beautiful, lovely, gorgeous Taako was in the kitchen. A sight that was absolutely mundane in their house. All it'd take really is to walk to Taako, and then his trip would continue as planned.

Yet, there was one thought that managed to stick out despite how normal this situation was.

This would absolutely be the best opportunity to jack off to his boyfriend.

Which, in itself the thought had absolutely no reason to exist in this moment. But, it was a deeply enticing thought. So, he did what any mildly aroused boyfriend would do and he slid behind a wall that provided minimal coverage at best. But, this would be less fun without the mild risk.

He’d just have to stay later for work. And eventually explain to Taako why he’d had to. Or, he wouldn’t have to because Taako would catch him. He couldn’t decide which option would be more humiliating, but that was in itself very attractive.

He sucked in a quiet breath while he dragged his palm over his still clothed genitalia. Feeling its heat and the barely there touch of his hand as it crossed his soon to be very wet opening. As much as he’d love to draw this moment out, he was playing a dangerous game.

He pictured Taako finding him like this, up against the wall and teasing himself. How cute he’d look caught off guard by it, eyes wide and following the natural line of sight of where Kravitz was busy touching himself. He’d watch as Taako kept his eyes there with a natural lazy grin on his face. He’d tell Kravitz how if he’d really been turned on by his natural good looks he should have just told him so-.

No, probably not. Taako wouldn’t be too pleased to be torn away from his cooking like that. When it came to the difficult decision of food or sexy boyfriend it typically came down to Taako choosing the food.

I mean, he didn’t really need to fact check his fantasies like that, but he changes his course of thought.

Instead of Taako catching him, this time it’s Kravitz coming home late from work. Gently knocking on their bedroom door before coming in.

He moves his free hand that isn’t teasing his clothed and dampening entrance to slide under his vest to slide gently over and toy with a stiff nipple. The sensitive nerves spread the heat to the rest of his body, and he bites his lip to concentrate on not making a noise.

Fantasy him is sitting next to Taako now, face growing warm as he explains what happens. This particular Taako gives him a shake of the head, feigning disappointment in Kravitz even though they both know how turned they are by the scenario. This Taako says that Kravitz really should be punished for doing this without any permission from him. Kravitz is pushed against the bed and thoroughly used before he’s allowed to cum himself. He’s tied to the bed and spanked for not letting Taako see how hot he looked while desperately trying not to get caught. Getting off to the adrenaline and the fact that he knew he was absolutely going to get in trouble for this. But he couldn't help but break rules and misbehave anyway could he?

Kravitz slides a hand into his underwear and finds himself to be pretty easily soaking through the trunks he had been wearing.

He turns his head around the corner of the wall and his breath hitches as he steals a glance at the real Taako. Was it just his imagination or was Taako’s skirt hitched higher than he first arrived here?

What was supposed to be a glance turns into an obvious stare as he lets his eyes take in his boyfriends form. The strip of flesh between the end of the skirt and the edge of his thigh high socks is incredibly intoxicating. Like everything else, it was such a small detail. But, Kravitz couldn’t help but imagine sinking onto his knees in front of Taako and kissing that soft flesh there. Feeling how smooth it was, and relishing on how that sensitive flesh made Taako squirm.

Kravitz finally lets his hand reach under his trunks and touch himself directly. Feeling how his slick was coating his underwear and curls by now. He slides his fingers to his entrance and back up to coat his clit in it. He lets out a slow breath as he circles his clit, picking up speed and not taking his eyes off of Taako.

He’s drawn to how the thigh highs shape Taako’s calves. All soft natural curve accentuated by fabric that was easy to forget if you weren’t looking close enough. But, for nights when Kravitz was sporting a dick they were weight on his back holding him in tight as Taako chased his orgasm.

That particular thought is accentuated with Kravitz sliding a finger into himself, quickly followed by a second.

_“Fuck.”_

It’s a barely there hiss of the word, but Kravitz stops moving when he realizes that he said it. If his heart was still beating, it would be hammering in his chest. Blood would be thrumming in his ears. He swears that Taako stops for a second too before returning to his cooking.

Well, this far in it would be a shame to stop.

Kravitz slides a second hand down to rub at his sensitive clit as he bends his fingers to press at the most sensitive part inside him.

He fucks himself like this, moving fast and hard, as he keeps his gaze locked on Taako. Focusing on the way his skirt raises due to the curve of his ass as he ignores the wet sounds that are coming from his fingering. His breath is in pants, ragged and struggling to keep as quiet as they can.

The thought that sends him over the edge of orgasm is the thought of Taako finally turning around and noticing him as he cums.

His head hits the wall with a soft thump as his body struggles to hold himself up as the last waves of pleasure course through him.

He closes his eyes and lets himself breathe for a second, letting the thoughts of the course of events run through his brain.

Well, that happened.

He was definitely going to need to clean himself up before work. Ends of shirt cuffs as well as pants were nowhere near presentable.

He opens his eyes to find Taako leaning on the wall beside him, eyes half lidded and a lazy grin on his face.

“You know bones, Arcane Eye is a hell of a spell that shows you some interesting things sometimes. Also, your inter planar travel is literally one of the loudest things to exist.”

Whoops.


End file.
